


Fizzy orange&bitter steps 橘子汽水与苦涩舞步

by ChrisAtalanta



Series: Fluffy Jondami Doodles [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta





	Fizzy orange&bitter steps 橘子汽水与苦涩舞步

01

 

“这不是乔第一次这么做了，你要相信我，格雷森。”达米安对着话筒那头，逐字逐句，咬牙切齿。“他的‘储备粮’现在随处可见。拆了包装的零食，一箱一箱的软饮料——”

“饮料？你终于想来一瓶了吗，D？”乔的脑袋下一秒从转椅边缘探出来。超级小子自在地飘起来，把端在手里的一大箱饮料“咚”地放在桌上，取出了一罐汽水。“樱桃味？巧克力味？抹茶味——”达米安眼神越来越阴沉，乔视若不见，露出笑意继续翻找。“好吧，我就知道你喜欢粉色包装的草莓味，集满七罐还可以去便利店换同款蝴蝶结——”

“我。不是。喜欢收集迪士尼芭比公主的小姑娘。你就不能干点正事吗，J？”罗宾窜起来揪住超级小子的衣领，通讯器啪嗒掉落在地，里面传来迪克“喂喂喂，小D你还在吗——”的疑惑声音。乔被撞得身子一歪，及时稳住了那个巨大的包装箱，达米安不为所动地狠狠踩在他脚尖上，用蝙蝠侠般的声调嘶嘶咆哮，“逃生舱检查过了吗？监控系统更新了吗？还有，”他蓦地压低声音，表情有些快慰，“暑假作业做完了吗？”

“这么说你可能喜欢柠檬味，这款送的是海豹突击队的兵人。”意外地，乔没有正面回答，而是转头避开他的瞪视，神情微妙而——而什么？他说不上来。达米安有些错愕地下意识松手，意识到乔温暖的呼吸正喷在他脖颈上。罗宾伫在超级小子的运动鞋尖，两人面面相觑——只差乔用一只手臂挽起腰间，他们就能在半空中跳起探戈。

达米安触电般跃回座位，拾起通讯器，将一个背影留给乔。“去做点有用的事，乔纳森·肯特。”他不耐烦地说，假意敲打键盘，调出那些早已熟谙于心的犯罪档案翻看起来，呼吸却不自觉有些急促。“别像个二年级的童子军，收集到一个荣誉徽章就恨不得让全世界都知道。”

乔沉默了几分钟，但那漫长得就像一个世纪。达米安拧着头，余光里瞥到那只纸箱轻轻升起来，然后飘远了。活动门合上的声音在空旷的房间里分外响亮。

“小D——呼叫小D——你在吗？”迪克还在锲而不舍地呼唤，达米安拿起通讯器，没好气地叹了口气。

“我把他赶走了。”

“这就是我想说的，你说得真的有些重了，达米安。”迪克忧心忡忡。“你们是搭档，应该坐下来好好商量这件事。”

“我也……我也不知道怎么了。”罗宾挫败地扶着额头，下意识抚上脖颈上的那块皮肤，感受到奇异的热度。“我原本只是想……”

“我懂，我懂。但你们还是得找个时间坐下来，好好谈一谈对吗？”迪克的声音逐渐抽离而模糊，“噢，见鬼，阿福的来电——是布鲁斯那边——”

“你去吧。父亲更需要你。”达米安按下终止键，把通讯器塞回腰带。片刻后，他蓦地睁大眼睛，在操作台边缘发现了一罐静静伫立的、已经开封的橘子汽水。

 

02

 

“所以他有所长进了？”哥利亚翅膀掀起的风声里，迪克的通讯语音听起来就像嘴里嚼着一块口香糖。达米安皱了皱眉，端起望远镜观察上方，红色披风正自由穿梭在云层间。“不。”他声音压抑，“我觉得，应该说是更过分了。”

“打个比方，小D？”

达米安深吸一口气。“他现在不仅会随处放置那些零食，而且拆开了还剩着，薯片、爆米花、汽水……”

“噢，这可能是他和好的一种方式，希望你能一起分享？”

“这是浪费！”达米安一拳锤在哥利亚的鳞甲上，又立刻意识到什么，收回了手。“再说，和好的方式就是让我分享被他口水玷污过的零食？这对我个人是赤裸裸的侮辱。”

“所以这就是小D你不肯和我分享披萨的原因吗？！”迪克在话筒那头发出一声惨呼，达米安赶忙按住传声器。“我……”他半天没能启齿，迪克在那头宽容地笑。“好啦，好啦，我明白的，达米安。只是身为大哥的自尊心还是有那么一点点受伤——”他话音又低下去，达米安深吸一口气，在哥利亚背上挺起身。

“那就请给我一点建议，”他别扭了一会，掐着前臂吐出那句话。“……大哥。”

“噢！天哪！！芭芭拉你在监听吗你能不能把达米安刚才的话录下来或者提米你来也行我知道你在线的——咳。小D，要我说，你们不如去——”话筒那端传来迪克翻动纸张的沙沙声。“大都会新开的连锁餐厅？坐下来，好好谈一谈这个问题。”

达米安迎风眯起眼睛。“坐标？”

 

03

 

“AA制？”乔刚落座就直率地问道，达米安翻看着菜单，眼皮不抬。“AA。说起来，这么问，不会是你的零用钱买‘储备粮’花完了吧？”

乔坦率地望过来，眼神还是如往常般温暖带点柔软，达米安几乎要怀疑他们这几天的冷战并不存在——“冷战？”杰森冷酷地吹熄枪口，斩钉截铁地对话筒那头的夜翼说，“这两个小鬼什么时候能真的闹翻，我就把我的新头罩送给比扎罗当花瓶。”——罗宾冷哼一声，把菜单竖起来挡住超级小子的狗狗眼，下一刻乔的脑袋就挤了过来。

达米安字面意义炸起了毛。“你过来干什么？”罗宾嘶嘶地威胁，顷刻间就退到了长椅的另一头。

“只有一张菜单。难道我们不可以一起看吗？”乔手肘撑在桌面上，无辜地望着他。冷静。达米安咬牙默念。冷静，你们是好搭档，一起出生入死，上山下海，你甚至让他抱着你飞过，现在只是——噢天哪，达米安·韦恩，你怎么会允许他公主抱？

“达米安？”乔的脸骤然放大在面前，一双蓝眼睛漾着明亮的光。达米安凝住了，只有眉毛还勉强反应着抽动了几下。乔熟门熟路挤过来，把手搭在他肩膀上，下巴不经意蹭过他的发顶——一下，两下，三……

“乔。”罗宾发出压抑着怒火的低吼，“坐过去。”

“噢，我点好了。”乔困惑地抽身，“D？你还好吧？”

达米安使劲晃晃头。“好的不得了。”他讽刺地说，顺手打开桌上的汽水灌了一口，“从没这么好过。”

罗宾放下饮料罐才发现超级小子的表情有些微妙起来。“怎么？”达米安没好气地说，干脆又喝了一口。乔这才露出一点笑意。“嗯，我是想说……”

“先生，”服务生快步而至，笑容可掬。“抱歉，饮料是额外收费的。”

达米安剜了乔一眼，后者耸耸肩，对他扮了个鬼脸。罗宾长叹一口气，开始在便服口袋里翻找信用卡，手却摸了个空。

见鬼，和迪克通完话后他就换便装直接来了，忘记检查腰带里的替换物品——

“达米安？”乔侧头问到。达米安仰起头，越过他严肃地看向服务员。“很抱歉，小姐，我忘记带信用卡了，能否记到韦——”

“噢！很遗憾，但是我们这里只收现金。”服务生理解地点头，“要不要我给你们家长打个电话，让他们来接你们顺便付账？”

达米安难以置信地瞪着她，乔忍了一会，笑出了声。“我来吧。”他说道，拉出了运动衫的左边口袋，空的，右边……空空如也。

这回被达米安瞪视的对象换成了乔。“你。是。在。搞什么鬼？”罗宾咬牙切齿，“你难道真的花光了你的零用钱去买那些愚蠢的、高热量高糖分的零食？”

“还有汽水。”乔小心翼翼地补上一句，立刻改了口。“不，不是的，我的钱还够，只是你给我的赴约时间太紧了我换完衣服就——”

达米安一巴掌堵住他的嘴，负气地捶上桌子。见鬼，真是活见鬼了，不，他不想呼叫通讯频道里的任何一个人——

“D——唔——”乔还在他掌下咕哝，达米安撤下手，顺着他指的方向望过去，墙上店庆活动的海报赫然在目——“两人同行，免单，五分钟挑战”，似乎不错——“接吻”？

“是世界亲吻日的活动喔！”服务生的话语在他们身后轻快地响起，她狐疑地打量了他们一眼，继续说道，”只要情侣持续接吻满五分钟，就能免单。不过你们——“

”D？“乔轻声问道。达米安扭过脸，感到那种热度爬上耳垂，烧上脸颊——噢天，他不能转过脸，他没法拒绝那双眼睛——

“你先走吧，J。”罗宾声音低哑，“我等会打电话给父亲——”

“可是我们说好是AA制。D，我不会丢下你。”乔的发梢在达米安视线的余光里摇晃，他的蓝眼睛，他呼吸的温暖，他顽固的手掌，他微妙的眼神——

达米安恍然，那不是看搭档时会有的眼神，乔是……但他自己……也……

罗宾凝视桌面反射的自己的双眼，在开口前端起了那罐汽水。

“达米安？”乔探身过来，声音担忧。他总会这么担忧的，因为达米安必须独自走完这条路。没有光芒能照亮前方，他只能紧握武士刀，行使意志，将鲜血、孤独与死亡碾入生命的漫漫寒夜。即使父亲也不能完全理解。即使格雷森也不能一直伸出援手。他们总会这么担忧的，担忧他涉水走入深渊，前往黑暗，一去不回。

但乔……乔令他怒不可遏，令他的刀鸣响，他的灵魂颤栗。那是他的过错。太过年轻而无知犯下的过错。他无法承受这份责任。达米安·奥·古比起新生见过更多送终，达米安·韦恩比起拥抱和温暖给出过更多血淋淋的厮杀。托起行星的力量将坠向深渊，太阳将熄灭，只因为他走偏一步。然而，长久以来，并不是他在逃离乔，而是乔在陪伴他。

达米安回首望着乔，一颗燃烧的星星落进海洋蓝色的潮水，乔的眼神明亮而无畏。波浪涌上来，把达米安的影像温柔地包裹进夜空之中。乔在注视他，在等待。他不知道乔已经等待了多久。

于是达米安倾过身去，开始吻他。

 

04

 

达米安无法确定他们吻了多久。他听见震耳欲聋的掌声和欢呼，有闪光灯在他们周围亮成一线，乔顽固地亲吻他，但恰到好处，他予以回击，力度带着凶猛的刚烈。最后酸甜的汽水全数淌过他们交叠的唇齿，乔缓缓松开他，脸颊发红地展露微笑。达米安仰头轻吻乔的嘴唇，刻薄地低语，“我听说第一次接吻后就会每况愈下。”

“我想这就是做氪星人的优势了。”乔与他磨蹭鼻尖，“你大可把我们当作唯一的例外。”

“你一直都是。”达米安沙哑地说，乔把那罐汽水递给他，又在他触手前抽走，含了一口吻过来。直到罐头变空，咚地一声滚落在地。

服务生低呼起来，诧异地拾起汽水罐。

“怎么了？”达米安皱起眉。“我们已经免单了吧？”

“先生，非常……对不起。”服务员面色赧然，“我们店里没有这种橘子汽水，所以您无需付费，大概是您的同伴带来的吧？”

乔缓慢地僵住了，达米安深吸了一口气，再一口。抬头望着他。

“乔纳森·肯特。我们得好好谈谈。”

END！


End file.
